


The Night We Met

by reefsntsumu



Series: Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be a.k.a the fics with no happy endings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Gen, Mutual Break Up, No cheating, The Night We Met, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefsntsumu/pseuds/reefsntsumu
Summary: Maybe breaking up is the best thing to do, doesn’t mean it won’t hurt any less. a.k.a loving Akaashi Keiji who won’t love you as much as you love him.~~~“I don’t want this to end,” Akaashi whispered“Keiji, this ended a long time ago. You know that, right?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (but not really), Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be a.k.a the fics with no happy endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174862
Kudos: 32





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Lord Huron’s The Night We Met and it’s been on repeat in my head for so long lol. posted this in AO3 first, and will probably post on tumblr tmrw morning, hope y’all enjoy this fic :))

“Y/N, Y/N, please don’t do this,” Akaashi called out, as you walked out of the bedroom.

“Keiji, you know this is what we have to do. Please don’t make this difficult,” You turned around to face him, eyes red and puffy, tightening the grip around the straps of your bags.

“I’m not- What are you talking about Y/N? Of course, this should be difficult. Are you just gonna give up on us? You’re not even gonna fight for us?”

“Don’t say that I’m giving up on us. Don’t you dare say that.” you snapped.

Akaashi fell silent, eyes brimming with tears.

“I have put _everything_ into this relationship. My love, my tears, my time. I loved you so much, I wanted to think that you felt the same, but-”

“I do, Y/N I do love you-” Akaashi said desperately, reaching out for your hands, but you stepped back, placing an arm in front to distance yourself.

“No! Keiji, stop just, stop lying to me, okay? You had your chance to tell me you love me and maybe at one point you did, but now? Now it’s too late. Don’t convince yourself to feel something you don’t mean. Don’t _fucking_ play with my feelings.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re gonna throw the last year of our relationship away, just like that?”

“Not just our relationship,”

“What?” Akaashi whispered.

“Our friendship, too. I’m leaving Tokyo,”

“You can’t,” Akaashi’s voice cracked. “You can’t, please don’t go,”

“I’m sorry,” you cried. “But look back Keiji, we were never going to work. We got together because you were trying to get over an unrequited love, but I never meant to fall for you,”

“Please, we can make it work, we have to try,”

“No, don’t say that. If you loved me before, then you fell out of love, I can see it in your eyes. I wanted to believe that after that night we first kissed, I had all of you, that maybe, just maybe, for once your heart belonged to me. But you started to drift away again, and I eventually lost you. Thinking about it now I-” you cleared your throat, “- I don’t think I had all of you, to begin with. I don’t even think you had your all to give,”

~~~

_“Rough night?” you called out to Akaashi, crouching beside him, who was squatting on the sidewalk, head in his hands._

_“Uh, yeah, something like that,” he looked up with a strained smile, eyes and nose red._

_“I get it, pining can get pretty exhausting,” Akaashi’s eyes widened at your words._

_“How’d you-”_

_“You’re not subtle. Like at all. You always have this sickening awestruck look on your face,” you laughed._

_“Ha, yeah, well I’m trying to get over it. Unrequited crushes hurt,” he confessed. You just hummed in response._

_“I just want someone to help me forget about it,” he continued._

_“Well if you’re offering, I suppose I have no choice but to accept,” you teased, letting out an embarrassing snort, but Akaashi just looked at you as if you proposed the most brilliant idea._

_“And if I was? Offering I mean?”_

_“I’d treat you right, of course,” you smiled and Akaashi smiled back. A comfortable silence fell between you two, as you both continued staring at each other._

_“I’m going to kiss you, now,” he whispered, your faces so close you could feel the heat of his words against your lips._

_“Yea, yea that’s definitely okay,”_

_“Okay,”_

~~~

_The things I would do to take that kiss back,_ you thought.

Silence fell between the two as the realization struck Akaashi. You continued speaking.

“And that’s not fair to me. Or to you, because you shouldn’t force yourself to love someone you don’t,” You wiped your eyes with the back of your hands, taking in a deep breath.

“I tried, Y/N, I really tried to get over him, but I just- oh gosh. I’m so sorry,”

“Stop apologizing, Keiji. I’m not angry at you, I could never be angry with you. I’m angry at myself for thinking that I could make you love me as you loved him. If I could go back to that night, I’d save myself the heartbreak,” you confessed.

“I don’t want this to end ” Akaashi whispered, lowering his head and reaching for your hand. You didn’t push him away this time, instead, you dropped your bags and intertwined your hands together.

“Keiji, this ended a long time ago. You know that, right?” You brought your other hand up to wipe a tear away from Akaashi’s cheek. He reluctantly nodded his head, sobs racking his body.

~~~

_You weren’t stupid, of course. You knew the end of this relationship was coming soon, it just hurt to see it end so slowly._

_The goodbyes became more frequent as the kisses lessened._

_The empty space in the bed next to you became more familiar than the warmth pressed against your body._

_Nights together felt more suffocating and tenser than when they were spent alone._

_You guessed it was just the perks of loving someone who could never fully love you as you loved him. Perks of loving someone who would always belong to someone else._

_You could never find the heart to break it off. You wanted to be selfish. You wanted to have Keiji to yourself. You clung on to the hope that maybe,_ just maybe _, you’d have him. But you knew better than to put yourself through that suffering, knew better than to keep Keiji in a relationship he wasn’t willing to commit to. It wasn’t fair to either of you._

~~~

“So you’re just gonna leave me alone, just like that?” you snorted at his words.

“Always so dramatic Keiji,” you rolled your eyes. “You’re never alone, okay? You’ve always had someone taking care of you, loving you. I hate saying this, I mean it’s a blow to my ego-” Akaashi smiled softly at that, “ but you never needed me. It was alwa-” and immediately his smile disappeared.

“Don’t say that. I did- I do need you. I _love_ you,”

You sighed deeply before you wrapped your arms around Keiji, hugging him tightly. You buried your head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply, possibly for the last time.

“Not as much as you need Bokuto. Not as much as you love him,” You felt Akaashi’s arm tighten around you.

You both stood there, crying into each other’s arms, for what would probably be the last time before you left Tokyo.

“You don’t deserve anything I’ve put you through, Y/N. I’m so-”

“Finish that sentence and I’m gonna beat you up,” You teased, but Akaashi still looked tense.

“Akaashi, I’m just gonna say this one, just to keep your nerves at ease and so that you don’t feel guilty, but we don’t get to choose who we love or who loves us, okay? We just happened to be the unfortunate people who fell in love with someone who couldn’t love us back. I was lucky enough to have spent the last year with you, but it got to a point where I couldn’t handle being second best. You have to understand that. But listen, I will never, I mean never, hold this against you or hate you for loving Bokuto. I know this break-up isn’t easy, but it’s for the best,” you smiled sadly, tears still trailing down your cheeks.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

“Maybe go over to Bokuto’s apartment, tell him how much of an amazing person I was, confess your undying love for him, bang it out, and then live happily ever after,” you laughed airily.

“How could you be making jokes after I broke your heart,” Akaashi whispered, resting his forehead against yours. 

“Because it’ll have been worth it if I get to see you happy. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, okay?” you assured Akaashi.

“Okay,”

“You just talk to Bokuto and get your shit together,”

“Ha, of course,” Akaashi laughed before he pulled you back in for a hug.

“Thank you for everything,” he murmured into your hair.

You both pulled away and you gave Akaashi a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving out the door. 

_I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you._

Akaashi Keiji would always haunt your dreams. He would always have your heart. He would always be the love of your life, even when you weren’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!!!
> 
> check me out on tumblr @poorly-written-fics !!!


End file.
